Happy Anniversary
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: Mrs. Brisby wants to make her and her husband's wedding anniversary better than the ones before. Can she make this special day a memorable one for her and Jonathan? Two-shot, Mrs. Brisby X Jonathan Brisby. Rated M for an eventual reason.


Okay, this is my first Secret of NIMH fanfic, based on a suggestion by my good good friend DesignerHeart ^^ I was rather surprised by the lack of fics with Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby.

This will be a two-shot at least, and will include a lemon at the end X3

Enjoy, and go easy on me! XP

**Disclaimer: **Secret of NIMH is the creation of Don Bluth and his studio, not me.

* * *

><p>Waking up to the usual darkness; that's what happened when you slept in a bedroom that didn't have a window; you also couldn't tell when it was morning, or what time it was at all. But some had internal clocks that told them exactly what time it was and woke up at that exact time. And Jonathan Brisby was one of them. Somehow he could wake up at the same time every morning, much to the slight displeasure of his dear wife; sometimes it woke her up, but she had no complaints.<p>

Jonathan laid there in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling. The silence of dawn was so deadening, nothing to be heard except the sounds of breathing. Mostly his but Elizabeth's soft inhalations were also very audible. He closed his eyes, slowing his breathing so he could listen attentively to that of his wife. It was so soothing having her close to him, just the two of them in the darkness.

Sliding his arms out from under the blanket the grey mouse sit up, yawning tiredly; he liked getting up early but sometimes he wanted to go back to sleep, even if the experiments gave him extra stamina. He couldn't see her but Jonathan glanced at the sleeping mouse next to him. In the darkness he reached out like a blind mouse, carefully feeling around until his paw came to rest on her side, slowly moving down the blanket. Elizabeth mumbled in her sleep and shifted around under his touch but didn't wake up. After that he didn't want to take the chance.

Jonathan swiped his paw through his hair and let out a heavy breath. He didn't like hiding things from his wife; keeping secrets only caused problems. Jonathan and Elizabeth had a wonderful relationship, everyone knew that. He wished he didn't have to keep the NIMH incident a secret from her. She deserved to know the truth, but it was not at all easy telling your wife you were experimented on, or even that you wouldn't grow old with her, watching his children grow up while he stayed the same. Something of that caliber was never easy to come out with.

"Come on Jonathan; don't kill yourself worrying about that…" the mouse groaned to himself, tiredness very obvious in his voice. "You have a beautiful wife and a family. Don't let…NIMH get in the way of them…"

It was time to get up, that was for sure. Jonathan climbed out of bed, his claws clicking on the warm wood floor. He knew the layout of the bedroom like the back of his paw but in the pitch blackness he could barely walk around without tripping over something. So he took careful steps, feeling around with his paws out in front of him. Eventually he did find his way to the circular doorway, pushing the drape out of his way. Visibility was still low but the soft orange light of the fireplace in the living room gave him just that.

Silence…serene silence. Jonathan stopped in front of the fireplace, his paw wrapping around the handle of the kettle of water left to heat overnight. The fire burned with blazing ardor, sparking as if to spread throughout the house had it not been well-contained by the fireplace. Fire…mysterious, twisting and destructive; almost…like NIMH. The memories…the screaming of the mice and rats, stabbed and injected with the serum that caused so much discomfort and pain, undergoing that transformation that benefited his life much to his complete surprise.

Jonathan was sweating, and not because of the heat; guilt overran him. He felt like such a coward; a coward with his tail tucked between his legs because he was so afraid to tell Elizabeth any of this. Would she understand? Would she become distraught? Mrs. Brisby was such a sweet and caring lady, not known for her anger; the worst-case scenario could not be determined.

Jonathan rubbed his forehead; his head hurt for some reason, his skull pounding and throbbing. Pulling the kettle off the wooden hook he could feel the immense heat of the steam on his arm. As much as he enjoyed splashing water in his face to help wake up (cold water anyway), he hated waiting for the water to cool down; it had to be heated to keep it from going stale over night from sitting out in the open.

"Gah, was there something I needed to do today?" Jonathan couldn't explain why he felt like there was something really, really important that had to be done. The only question was, what was it? He just got up so he couldn't really think straight. He yawned again, nearly falling over. He was more tired than he thought; going back to bed sounded so good. Jonathan stayed in front of the fire, listening to the crackling of the embers.

She didn't know, did she? The young grey mouse set the kettle down on the table and sat down on one of the cork seats, setting his paws over his eyes. He wanted to tell her, he didn't like lying to her like this. No matter what he knew he couldn't keep it a secret forever; eventually she would notice, and there would be no use hiding it. Jonathan dug his claws into his forehead, shaking away the thoughts and the daze of drowsiness. He had to tell her soon but he didn't need to obsess over and let it get in the way of his family.

Sniffing and standing up Jonathan picked up a small bundle of brown, dry grass and regular green grass. He stuck the very end into the fire. Grabbing the still-warm kettle he headed back to the bedroom, using the lit grass as a makeshift torch to light his way. It was then Jonathan realized he couldn't go through the cloth covering the doorway with the flamed grass in his paw.

"Darn. Well…let's see…" He set the kettle in the room beside the entryway, then carefully moved the cloth out of his way, sliding the fire past the potential fire hazard; neither he nor his family would enjoy starting the day out by putting out a fire.

A candle sat in the corner of the room, the wick blackened and still smoking from the dozens of fires it held before. Jonathan held the bottom end of the grass bunch and used it to light the candle, then slowly and charily took the dead grass away until only the moistened green grass used as flame controllers remained. He blew out the fire, then tossed the grass down in the pile with the others.

"Much better…" Jonathan whispered, going back for the steaming kettle. He stopped to look at Elizabeth, still sound asleep in their bed. He smiled and drew in a breath, then slowly released it. "Elizabeth…"

Next to the candle a bowl was set out on a cork serving as a table. Jonathan poured the hot water into the bowl, the water level just below the rim. The steam rose, bathing his face in soothing warmth that could put him back to sleep right then and there. He groaned out loud to himself, running his claws through his hair again; the grey coat was damper than he expected. He was sweating rather profusely; not a whole lot but just enough to show his inner fatigue: his secrets of NIMH mainly as well as the slight humidity of the house; cinder blocks did a pretty good job of keeping in the heat. He looked down at his reflection in the bowl, visible but silhouetted by the dim light level.

Mrs. Brisby moved around under the covers, scrunching her body up until she snapped awake; that's how she usually woke up when her husband got up early. She pulled the covers over her head, staying under there and trying to get back to sleep. Before long, she had to admit she was awake now. Elizabeth moved the blanket from over her chest and rolled over on her back, stretching out her arms and legs. She yawned softly, blinking and rubbing her eyes.

"J-Jonathan…?" she spoke softly in the haze of her slumber, looking around the dimly lit room. Her husband's back faced her so he wouldn't see she was up, but the sound of her voice made his round ears twitch. He looked behind his shoulder, smiling at his wife.

"Good morning…I'm sorry if I woke you up Elizabeth." He poked his claw in the water. The temperature was still pretty high so it needed more time to cool.

She was very, very happy to see her husband on this particular day. Sure she loved to see him every time she got up in the morning, but this day was very special; this was actually the same occasion that gave Jonathan the feeling that he needed to do today. He just forgot.

"Don't be sorry, I wanted to get up early with you." The young brown mouse responded, sitting up against the back of the bed before she climbed out, going up next to Jonathan. For both of them their body warmth was so comforting, so familiar…it felt so very good. "How did you sleep?"

Jonathan didn't exactly have the best night of sleep he could have, but he didn't want her to worry about him by revealing…the truth; the truth about NIMH; all of it. He smiled at her and slid his arm around her back.

"I can't really complain," he simply said, kissing her cheek. Underneath her silky fur her skin was very warm to the touch. "How about you dear?"

"Well…I've honestly had better nights, but I feel refreshed enough to be up with you." Mrs. Brisby smiled and got closer to him, to feel his own warmth. She laid her head on his shoulder, almost playfully stroking his chest fur. "Jonathan, the day's finally here…"

He looked down at the bowl, the steam dissipating as the water cooled off. The day? He knew he had to do something…but he couldn't remember.

"Oh, i-it is?" he asked with a slight chuckle, trying to recall exactly what it was; it was very important that was for sure.

"You didn't forget did you? It's our anniversary."

Jonathan's ears perked. That was it, their anniversary! How could he possibly forget such a special day; they'd talked about it days before. He shook his head and pulled her close, hugging her.

"No Elizabeth, I didn't forget…" He kissed her furry cheek and got a soft sigh from her. "I would never forget such an important day. It's just really early in the morning…"

"Oh, I understand…" She nuzzled the base of his neck, taking in his natural odor. His own fur was soft in its own way, but she just loved the way he smelled. "Jonathan…"

The grey mouse held her closer, nuzzling into her neck. "Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I love you…" she breathed softly and closed her eyes, lightly stroking his back with the tips of her claws. A shiver went through Jonathan's back, her claws brushing over his spinal column.

"I love you too…more than anything." He whispered out, the sound of his voice so soothing and calming to her.

She felt so small compared to him, so weak and feeble…he made everything alright, no matter what. No matter what, he would always be there for her and their family. As they stood together in the dim bedroom, the smell of smoke hanging in the air, Mrs. Brisby moved her paws up to Jonathan's shoulders. Then, she planted a soft kiss on his lips. Jonathan's face heated up and he let out a gentle sigh. Even her lips were soft, almost like velvet.

Elizabeth drew in a deep breath as she disconnected, a blush appearing on her brown cheeks. "I can't believe…how many years it's been…"

Neither could he. He swore it was only yesterday they swore their love and devotion for each other, tying the final knot in their relationship. It seemed like yesterday Teresa was just a newborn, and now here they were, three more children later, and still as happy as ever. Anyone could see it, even the young ones.

"It has been a long time hasn't it?" He said with a slight chuckle, checking the water temperature again. "We'll have to make this day…very special…"

Elizabeth sighed to herself, pulling away while holding his forearms. She couldn't tell him on their anniversary she didn't have a gift for him; granted she wasn't a forgetful or thoughtless mouse, she just wanted to get Jonathan something that was very special, something she knew he would love…but she hadn't been able to think of anything that he would love more than the gifts she got for him before; something told her this one was really, really important and she had to make it as memorable as possible.

"Jonathan um…I don't think I…I have a gift for you yet." She spoke nervously like she was afraid her husband would get mad at her. "But I'm trying; I'm trying to…think of something."

Jonathan pulled his arms out of her hold and took a gentle hold of her paws. "Don't worry yourself too much Elizabeth," he said with a shake of his head. "I'll love anything you get me, you know that. Just take as much time as you need."

She nodded. "O-Okay, thank you…" Looking down at their joined paws she could not help but smile and laugh softly, their fingers intertwining. "Knowing you I'm sure you already have mine picked out."

Jonathan's smile fell halfway, but he quickly recovered it. "Oh, yes." He nodded. "I have it picked out already for you." He gave her a kiss. "It's very special, and I'll have it for you…later tonight."

Mrs. Brisby blushed and smiled, holding his paws tighter. "You're so sweet Jonathan…I can't wait to see what you got." She let go of his paws so he could splash his face, even though he was more than awake now.

"I know you'll love it…" He turned to the bowl and dipped his paws in, biting his lip nervously as he splashed water in his face, which didn't really wake him up but still felt nice.

There was a problem or two with his gift: he did have the gift, he just didn't have it with him. Jonathan knew exactly what he wanted to get her; the gorgeous, dazzling golden amulet he received from the Great Owl – a sort of favor for his standing as a close friend of Nicodemus - not too long after escaping NIMH. It's deep-red radiant ruby on a pure gold setting was the best possible compliment for a mouse as beautiful as his wife. There was no way she wouldn't love it; she would love and adore him indefinitely!

The problem came with the fact the stone was linked to NIMH, and with its magic powers it could not pass as an average pendent. But she just had to have it; a beautiful mouse deserved an amulet just as beautiful as her, but should he risk it? It wasn't a question of whether or not it was worth the risk, because it was. It really was, he only wanted his wife to be happy. He looked at her when she yawned loudly.

"Honey are you still tired?" he dried his face off with the small piece of rag next to the cork. "Why don't you go back to bed. I can wake you up later."

Mrs. Brisby shook her head. "No no, I am already up." She gave him a sweet smile. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Jonathan could not help but laugh at that. He dried off his paws. "Well, we've got a big and long day ahead of us. There's still a lot of time left."

She nodded, wringing her paws. "I should check on the children, to make sure they're all okay."

Jonathan sat down on his side of the bed, a few strands of his face fur dripping with water he missed; or was it sweat? He told himself to not worry about the rats. Why he continued to allow them to bother him like this, on this special day, he cursed how selfish he and his thoughts were. Until he and Elizabeth could get Auntie Shrew to take the children from the house so they could spend time together, just the two of them, he had to do something to get his mind off it. He looked over his shoulder to see her putting her red cloak on; the one indication she was ready to start her day off. She loved that cloak; it was actually a gift he gave her a while back when they were newlyweds; the rips and tears here and there showed how much she wore it, and therefore how much she loved it.

"Wait Elizabeth, I'll go with you." He stood up from his place on the bed. He rounded the bed, the brown mouse standing at the doorway with her paw lifting up the ragged, tattered cloth. "I need to get my mind off things."

Jonathan's paw grazed over the wood of the foot of the bed, when he heard a rustling noise. It was very soft, but somehow he was able to pick it up, his ears twitching.

"Wait, did you hear that?" he said, looking around the badly lit space; the corners were still dark enough to conceal anything hiding within them. Stirring, soft whispering, somewhere close by. The little space right next to Mrs. Brisby's side of the bed was particularly dark and as Jonathan focused his eyes there, catching a few moving shapes, and soft whispering…

"I hear…something…" She listened, but didn't hear much.

Suddenly the smaller shadows moved towards him, and before Jonathan knew what happened, four mice were all over him, tackling him to the floor.

"Good morning father!" came Cynthia's slightly high-pitched but cute voice, the small mouse smothering his chest and neck.

As if the fall wasn't enough of a surprise, his children's' weight piling on top of him nearly made his eyes pop out.

"C-Cynthia get…off me!" All of the kids were hugging him, including Martin, who really wasn't as affectionate as the others; he seemed to just bring it out of him at times, Jonathan did.

Elizabeth saw this whole thing and came back into the room, smiling and shaking her head. "Alright children that's enough!" she said with a slight raising of her voice so she could be heard over their chatter, but unable to hide the soft and very amused giggle in her voice. "Let your father up."

Jonathan tried to pull himself up, Cynthia still clinging to him. Teresa took up most of the space on him, Timmy and Martin only getting a very, very small portion. Eventually the oldest boy had to help his father up and get the youngest girl off him, gasping for air with his windpipe now free.

"Did you sleep well dad?" Teresa asked her father, looking up at him sweetly as she hugged him tightly.

Jonathan sighed, setting his paws on top of her head. "I did sweetheart, thank you…" He jumped when his tail was given a little tug, by none other than Timothy.

"Come on dad, you said you would take us out to play today!" The young mouse looked at his father with an expression that could only be translated to, 'You didn't lie did you?'

Jonathan blinked and looked at his wife. "I did? I mean I would love to spend the day with my children, but I don't remember saying that…" Maybe he was just losing his mind; kind of a weird effect considering the injections he was given.

Martin nodded. "You did! We've talked about it all week!"

Teresa sighed, letting her father go. "Martin don't lie to them; we overheard you and mom talking about your special day."

These kids, always so sneaky and sometimes cunning. They practically had ears everywhere, listening to every conversation that went on in the house. You could never tell where they were and when they would be there; they were around, somewhere…

"That was a very private conversation children," Mrs. Brisby said, her paws on Teresa's shoulders.

"I know…" Teresa responded. "We just want to get out of the house, so you can prepare."

Elizabeth's face flushed as she looked up at her husband.

"Prepare?" Jonathan inquired, crossing his arms and smiling. "So you really did get me a gift."

Teresa winced and squirmed as her mother's claws lightly dug into her shoulders. "Ow! Mom that hurts!"

She retracted her paws and gently rubbed the offended areas. "Sorry dear…" she kissed the top of her head, which got a soft sight from her oldest child. "Well, I've been…thinking it over. I haven't actually decided yet…"

Jonathan leaned over Teresa to kiss her, which got a mock-gag sound from Martin. "Honey, do you need me to leave? I can if you really need me to."

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip. It was rather embarrassing to admit what she had in mind; she really wanted this year's anniversary to be perfect, something the both of them could love; something that would bring them closer together.

"Well…I don't want to just throw you out…" She said softly, then let out a soft half-laugh. "But I uh…it would be nice to…be alone to sort this out…"

The grey mouse nodded and gave her cheek a soft stroke. "I'll give you as much time as you need. Okay everyone, let's head out."

The young mice started to chatter amongst themselves as Jonathan took them from the room, trying to quiet them down as they argued over where to go. Elizabeth smiled to herself and sat down on the bed, adjusting her cloak. She listened to the fading sound of their voices, getting softer and softer until she could no longer hear them. Mrs. Brisby laid back on the soft bed, spreading her arms out and closing her eyes. She was more tired than she previously thought. The brown rodent relaxed herself and slid all the way on the bed, falling asleep within seconds.

A few hours later she woke up, feeling almost as tired when she first woke up. Going back to sleep already sounded good; now that she took a nice nap she didn't want to get up from the super-comfortable bedding. But as much as she wanted to go back to sleep, whatever time it was she had to get ready.

Mrs. Brisby sat up from the bed, rubbing her forehead. Before she left the bedroom, the candle needed to be put out. The candle was easy a little more than twice her size, but the wick and flame weren't very big. She stood against the white paraffin pillar, lifting herself up a bit on the tips of her toes to reach it better. Elizabeth took a deep breath, as deep as she could make it, then blew hard on the flame. It danced about for a second or two before the light was extinguished. With that taken care of, she headed for the center room of the house, only to see the kettle wasn't on the hook in the fireplace. So that eliminated an immediate hot morning drink. She sighed, going back for the kettle.

"I swear Jonathan, sometimes you're so forgetful…" which was rather ironic considering Jonathan usually had an excellent memory. Though it sounded rather unsanitary, she filled it back up with the water from the bowl Jonathan poured it; boiling the water would kill any germs in the water, but was it really that bad, considering she and her husband already shared each other's germs? A bit funny, but it made the brown mouse's face go red.

After she put the kettle on the hook to boil Mrs. Brisby brought a stone cup and a small envelope, the contents being what used to be a leaf, ground up into a powder. She acquired this from Mr. Ages; the old mouse was simply a gold mine of different minerals and substances, like medicine and special herbs that improved the taste of food; in this case it made hot water taste sweet and strangely relaxing, which was absent from plain hot water.

Elizabeth looked around the empty house, holding the stone tightly in her paws. Not too long ago a discussion did arise, concerning a family trip to the pond not too far from their house; ten to one that's where Jonathan took the kids. She didn't mind, some might think she was being neglected and left out, but she didn't feel that way at all. She knew her husband loved her, and wouldn't hurt her on purpose.

"The perfect gift…what would be the perfect gift…" Mrs. Brisby whispered to herself, looking inside the empty stone cup. This certain subject she'd been thinking over for days no, but hit a dead end with every idea that popped into her head, followed by the usual conclusion that it wasn't good enough for him or he wouldn't like it. Jonathan loved everything she got for him, she was just being too hard on herself. She sat in the silence, listening to the fire spark and crackle like Jonathan did just hours earlier.

Something special, very special… She shook and rubbed her head. That water wouldn't boil any faster, but maybe some nice tea would refresh her mind, help her think…

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this~ :3 Because I did when I wrote it. I appreciate any and all reviews!<p>

R&R


End file.
